A frequent need arises for placing a reciprocating compressor and driving engine in a remote location. Over the years, a number of skids have been designed on which the compressor and engine are mounted. The skids and equipment mounted thereon are transportable by truck to the remote location. The skid is then positioned at the location and forms the base for the equipment.
To the extent possible, the skid should be self-contained and self-sustaining due to the remote location at which most skid units are installed. Further, the skid should be designed for ease of installation and maintenance for efficiency. Despite the use of a number of skid designs in the industry, a need still exists for an improved design which provides the desired characteristics noted above to the fullest extent possible.